one shot valinktines day
by imagininator
Summary: David has been going on a few dates with a certain squid. Does he have something he wants to tell her? I know it's a little early for valentines day... but it's the only time I got now..


I woke up as the sun shone on my face. Seeing the photo that is on my phone as I smiled, it was a selfie of Bianca... Sorry, Marie and I cuddling ever since we started dating. Ever since that fateful squidmas. I started going on wonderful dates with the salt queen. Mostly just talking about us and lots of cuddles, and I mean enough to take us to the moon and back. Since then I've taken a real liking to her. Her sass, the way she cares for people. I saw the date on the phone and got nervous. _Wait! It's valinktine's day! I'm… planning to ask her to be my…_ I shook my head, trying to also shake the heat that is coming off my face. I sighed as I texted her. 'Hey marie.'

'Hey charger boy. what's up?'

'Got time for me?'

'Yea.. it's valinktine's day… and I managed to get the day off. Got something for the salt queen?'

'Come to my apartment in about 4 hours. I got something really special planned for us, and something hopefully worthy of the salt queen's approval.'

'Sure. be right there.'

After getting nothing for a bit from her. I sat in bed. _Alright, david. 4 hours. Freshen up, get the house ready. Start baking the turkey you marinated last night. Set up the table. Go!_ As I rushed out of bed freshening up and getting ready for marie.

Four hours later. I sat on the couch twiddling my thumbs, staring down at my suit and the decorated house. _Will she like it? Is she willing? Is she going to reject me…?_ As I heard a door knock, pulling me out of my own trance. I got up and opened it, seeing marie in a beautiful white skirt that's barely touching her knees. Tulips covering her dress as if it's falling from it.

"Uh.. hey david." her voice pulled me out of my trance.

I shook my head. "Sorry. Hey marie." as I saw her walk in. a bit of surprise in her eyes. "Wow.. jason… what did you do here?"

"Did the house. Just for you. Thought on valentines day we should stay in and cuddle. Also, here." as I gave her a rose. "Doesn't match your skirt. But I hope it's something of a memorabilia of us."

"Thanks. I'll take it on the way out." she says as she puts the rose next to her bags. Before she hugged me. The urge to kiss her was so tempting as I hugged her back. "So… Bianca…" as my voice transforms into something more familiar. "You up for a drink? Or wanna cuddle?"

"Who doesn't want a cuddle?" her sass coming out of her voice as she tackles me to the couch _God, bianca…. Forward as always_ before I remembered something.

"Oh! Give me a moment." as I went to check on the turkey. Tenting it for that crispy skin. Before closing the oven and walking back to her. Cuddling her. "Say… bianca. Remember our old lives?"

"Uh.. yea..? Why do you ask?"

"Uh…" my nervousness is overshadowed by the timer going off. She looks at me curiously as I get up. "You hungry?"

"Thought I had to tell you." her usual sass coming back. Before transforming into a smile "yep."

 _Hey.. at least I'm doing something right…_ as I took out the hot tray. Forgetting to put on some gloves.

"Cod ouch!" immediately dropping the hot tray back on the layer and shaking my hand.

"What did you do this time..?" I heard Marie's voice calling from the living room.

"Was stupid enough to touch a hot pan with my bare hands." I hear some footsteps walking in as she stands there chuckling a bit.

"Well then. That was hilarious. Let's get your hands washed first."

 _Alright. Guess I got not choice._ As I walked to the sink, the ice cold running water running over my hot hands. _Geez… this got embarrassing real quick._

Soon I put on some gloves and properly took out the tray. Cutting the turkey and placing them neatly on the plate. Next to the salad that I've already prepared just a bit before she arrived. I place them on the table and lit the candles. Playing some relaxing music. Pulling the chair out for her.

"Thank you." she nods as she sat down in a very courteous fashion. _If only we are woomies… I would definitely kiss her real badly right now._ As I pushed the seat in and took a seat as well.

Marie started eating her food as I started to eat mine as well.

 _Maybe I should ask her about her thing_ "So… any poor fools trying to run after you?"

"There was one. Forgot I'm seeing you. Pursued me so hard it was enough to be called 'fool of the year.'" her sass in her voice. I chuckled _oh Bianca…_

We talked till the last piece of turkey was left on the table. I handed the plate to her. "You are the one inkling I don't mind giving this too." _just as much as I am willing to give my heart to you._ I could clearly see the blush on her face as she took the piece and ate it. "So… want to cuddle?" I saw her trying to nod

"Meh. sure." as she stood up. Trying to do the dishes.

"Bianca.. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." I saw a smile coming out of her as we went to the couch, fully enjoying the company of each other. "Hey bianca… I was wondering…" as I saw her beautiful blue eyes looking at me. "If you were to give your heart to someone… who would it be?"

Her face turns into confusion. "What do you mean… Jason… what is going on today with you..?"

 _This is it….._ "Bianca…. Remember how we were talking about our previous lives?"

"Yea..?"

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend… what would you say?" As soon as those words left my mouth her eyes seemed filled with confusion as well as a bit of love.


End file.
